And So It Goes
by LittleLady32
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have a daugher, but she hasn't been told the truth about her dead father. What will she do when Elizabeth finally tells the truth? And who exactly is the man you don't want to have as a husband or an enemy? Post AWE.
1. Prequel

**Discalimer: I own nothing, only the characters you don't recognise.**

Summary:Will and Elizabeth have a daughter, but she has grown up to beleive that he is dead. What happens when she finds out the truth? Will she go and meet him like her mother wants or will she run off and live with her two Uncles? And what happens when a boy appears at Port Royal in seach of the truth and his own father? And just who exactly is the man that you don't want as a husband or an enemy?

**Notes: AWE Spoilers, a few minor adjustments, key one being Beckett never dies, I didn't sit through the credits for the easter egg, so that final scene will play no part in this story (I have lame friends who don't sit through credits) Everything else should be explained as I go along. Rated T for later chapters**

Story and title sort of inspired by And So It Goes by Billy Joel, mostly the title though. ;)

So enjoy the prequel everyone!

* * *

The young girl stood eagerly on the stairs, watching the front door. Today was the day her uncles were to come and pay her their yearly visit. She could barely keep still, and her mother kept admonishing her to do so. 

Her excitement was one to match her mother's nerves; unbeknownst to her, her very own mother would be leaving for a bit of time, leaving her alone with one of her uncles. Looking up at her mother she smiled. "They will be here soon, yes mother?" she asked, her eyes full of trust and hopefulness.

"Any moment now, dear, any moment now." Her mother replied, wondering how and when she should tell her little girl she would be leaving.

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door, and the young girl raced towards the door, pushing their doorman out of the way. Reaching up to the knob she twisted it and pulled hard on the heavy door. "They're here!" she squealed, peering around the door and then turning around to beam at her mother. Nodding the woman on the stairs moved towards the door to help her daughter.

The door swung wide, and there in the doorway stood two rough looking men. Nodding politely at the eldest of the two women they looked down to the girl.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Hector!" she cried, rushing forward to wrap her small arms as best she could around the two grown men.

"Hullo there Emmy." Hector said, grimacing, children were not his forte. Jack seeing the other mans discomfort scooped the girl up in her arms, whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and glance over at her other uncle and giggle some more. He stepped quickly into the foyer, lest they were to be seen and sat the girl down.

"Lizzie." Jack said, turning to her mother, taking up her hand.

"Jack." She said quietly, watching as the other man, Hector, closed the door.

"Are ye ready?" he asked, following her into the parlor where tea was set, along with a tray filled with pastries and two bottles of rum, Jack grinned. "You know me to well luv." he said with a smirk, picking up a bottle and taking a swig.

"Do ye have any apples?" Hector asked, being dragged into the room by little Emmy.

Lizzie nodded, picked up an apple and tossed it to the other man.

"Thank ye." He said, catching it and quickly biting into the sweet fruit. "So, when do ye be wanting to set sail?" he asked around the bite of fruit.

"Actually, as soon as possible, but Emmy needs to stay here, and one of you with her." She replied, looking between the two men, who just started at her like she had just asked one of them to give up rum or apples.

"It's not going to be me mate." Jack said standing, and moving towards the window.

"And why ever not Jack?" Hector asked, narrowing his gaze.

"Well, for one, I'm a wanted man here, and you know that Beckett man is still searching for me, and number two, Emmy likes you better." He said motioning towards the girl who was not listening to the conversation whatsoever.

"She does not!" Hector quickly retorted, then sighed and rolled his eyes as the girl lifted his hat off of his head and placed it on her own, grinning at him. "Ok, fine, she might, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you take my ship."

"It's my ship. _Hector._ Sides, I'd be needed to come back and get you anyway, otherwise, how is the Mrs. Over here going to get back to her dear daughter." Jack said, once more motioning to the girl who was now seated on the other man's lap.

"Can't we just be takin her with us Miss Turner?" Hector asked, turning his gaze to the grown woman who was now staring helplessly at the both of them.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not this time. I haven't seen Will in ten years." She sighed and looked guiltily at her hands. "Besides, you know she thinks he's well, ah, D-E-A-D" She whispered the letters.

Emmy giggled. "Dead, that's dead mama."

"Yes sweetie, I know." Elizabeth said, moving towards her daughter. "Emeline, can you listen to me for a minute?" she asked.

Emmy scooched around on Hector's lap until she was staring eye to eye with her own mother. The girl nodded.

"Good." Elizabeth stated. "Now Emmy, mommy needs to leave for a few days." At Emmy's beginnings of a tantrum she picked the girl up, hat and all. "Now, now sweetie, no crying. Mommy has to go away with Uncle Jack, its business; we're going to go see a good man who will help us. Do you understand that?" The girl nodded. "But you see, Uncle Hector cannot go along, because that would be too many people, and I don't want him to be lonely and not know his way around the house here, so I wanted to know if you could keep him company and keep him safe. Can you do that for mommy?" Elizabeth asked, putting her daughter down, who had become far too heavy to hold for long amounts of time.

Emmy nodded, "Yes mother, I can do that." She said, straightening her skirts, and putting her hands neatly behind her back. "Don't worry Uncle Hector." She said turning to the man. "I'll keep you safe." She responded firmly with a nod, and then headed off, holding the hat in place, to her room where she kept the trinkets that she believed and knew to keep her safe.

"I still honestly cannot believe that you are telling your own daughter that her father is dead. That's wrong Lizzie, I'd never do that, and I'm a pirate."

"Yes, well it had to be done; I'm going to tell her one day, the next time." Elizabeth replied, turning her back on Jack.

"But at what cost to you, and to her? She's not going to like it and she's not going to like you when you come clean of it. I think you need to tell her that her father is a very important man." Hector Barbossa supplied.

"No, not yet, she won't understand."

"I think you underestimate her luv." Jack said with a grin. "And forget that she is nine years old, plus being the daughter of you and Will certainly means she's no dummy, well, with Will…"

"Jack, would you please shut up? I just want to leave and see my Will again."

"Yes and young Mr. Turner does know he is a father, yes?" Jack asked.

"Of course he knows, I wrote him a letter about it, you gave it to him! He wrote me back too, and we both decided to wait to tell her."

"Aye and how long Elizabeth, how long?"

Elizabeth looked flustered and momentarily guilty. "I, well, he, ah, well he didn't say."

Jack nodded solemnly, he would put all the rum in the world down for a bet that Will was excepting to see his only daughter the first chance he got to be back on land for one day, and he also expected Will to have thought his darling wife to have told his daughter all about him. Oh, how Jack would hate to be on the island with the two of them when that little gem came to light.

"Alright luv, we'll leave it at that, but now it is time to be going, ye know I don't like stayin here fer to long."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll just get my bags, say goodbye to Emmy, and we can leave." She turned to Barbossa. "Promise me you'll take good care of her."

"The very best Miss Turner." Barbossa replied, causing Elizabeth to smile at his inability to ever say that she was a Mrs. now, or even her first name.

Elizabeth quickly left the parlor to find her daughter and her packed bags, which left the two men and captains alone.

"I think it's high time we started telling Emmy some nice adventure stories." Jack said, taking a swig of rum.

"Aye, you read my mind Jack, nothing too much, just enough for her to start thinking on her own." Barbossa replied. Jack nodded. "Should I teach her how to fight? Ye never know, she might need to know one day, if she leaves her mum, or while on the voyage to see her father."

"Just a bit; make it a game, and wooden swords fer ye both." Jack said sternly.

"Aye, wooden swords." He said with a nod. "Ye be careful with her out there Jack, get her there and back again safely. And don't you just drop her off and leave with my ship."

"Ah, it's my ship, but I want to come and see Emmy one more time before we're gone for another year." The two men nodded as one.

"I'm all ready." Elizabeth said, stepping back into the room, Emmy following behind her.

"Let's go then Lizzy." Jack said taking her arm and heading for the door. "You take care of Uncle Hector Emmy, and make sure he stays out of trouble.

The girl giggled and the hat slipped down over her eyes, pushing it back up she smiled at Jack. "I will, don't worry. Bye mum, come home soon." She said waving as they closed the door.

Once they were gone she turned to her Uncle Hector. "Now what?" she asked, sitting on the sofa.

"How about I tell yet some stories" Emmy began to frown, not wanting to hear the stories of dragons and princesses her mother always told her. "Pirate stories." Hector said with a grin.

"Oh! Yes please!" Emmy said, scooting closer.

"Alright then, how about we start with a story about your uncles, and the curse on their ship, _The Black Pearl_!" Emmy nodded and he quickly began the story, the girl hanging on to his every word.

And so the week continued, with stories and pirate games and their own swashbuckling adventures.

Putting Emeline to sleep on the night Jack and Elizabeth were to return, Hector Barbossa smiled to himself, pleased that one day the young girl would figure it all out, and he prayed to whoever was listening that she wouldn't tell her mother the stories he told, and that she had learned to wield a sword.

And so it was that Jack and Elizabeth came home to find Hector Barbossa asleep on a couch, clutching the bonnet Emmy had given him in exchange for his hat.

* * *

A/N: Thats all for right now, drop me a line and let me know what you thought. The next chapter will take place roughly ten years later, and then the drama really starts to unfold. 

Read & Review

Melusine


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Emeline stared in the mirror, looking at herself. Her hair was pulled up, piled on top of her head, some stray curls flying free and falling into her face. She grabbed one and tugged on it, watching it bounce back into place. 

"Emmy? Are you ready?" came her mother's call from outside the door.

Emeline sighed to herself. If not being able to breathe and being so dolled up you didn't look like yourself any longer, then yes, she supposed she was ready she decided, turning away from the mirror.

"Yes mother." She called back, watching as the door flew open.

"Oh! You look lovely!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking in her daughter's appearance, "I'm sure he'll like you!"

Emeline could only nod. She was going to be sitting through another torturous dinner with yet another man her mother hoped to marry her off to. Emeline wanted nothing to do with that however, but had to tolerate it if only to make her mother happy, and not angry at her, which was becoming harder and harder to do.

"Come along." Elizabeth said, grabbing her daughters' arm and leading her out of the room and down the stairs. Emeline did what she could to keep up without mussing up her dress.

"Mother, honestly, slow down. The poor boy hasn't even arrived yet." As soon as those words were out of her mouth however, there was a knock on the door.

"There he is!" Elizabeth exclaimed, the two women reaching the bottom of the stairs.

The door swung open and Emeline gasped and quickly turned to her mother. "Mother!" she exclaimed. "Certainly you don't mean for me to wed Uncle Jack?" she asked, raising a brow at her mother and smirking at her uncle who looked utterly baffled.

"No." Elizabeth said slowly, shaking her head. "No, of course not, Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked, rounding on the man.

"Popped by to say hullo luv." He said, moving into the house. "Emmy," he grinned, nodding at the youngest woman there. "You look smashing."

Emeline curtsied and smiled. "Thank you Uncle Jack, you look," Her eyes lit for a moment, "Well, like yourself. I do think that you should answer mum's question, you are early, by several months."

Just then the front door banged open and Hector Barbossa strode into the foyer. "That is the last time Jack, the very last time... Oh! Miss Turner, my apologies, I'm afraid I didn't see you there. Blind with anger."

Emeline laughed and her mother sent her a glare meant to silence her, but she only ignored it. "Uncle Hector, so nice to see you!" she cried, rushing forward to grab the man in a fierce hug. Barbossa laughed and returned the gesture. "You've a new hat I see." Emeline said with a wicked grin.

"Aye, I do, and it be for my head only, no stealin this one missy." Barbossa said, taking his hat off and clutching it close to his chest. "Now, where was I, oh yes, Jack. That is the very last time I cover for you, the Navy almost caught me."

"Could have been worse mate." Jack replied

"Could have been worse mate." Barbossa mocked. Shaking his head he swept out of the foyer and into the parlor.

"Emmy..." Her mother started. Emmy only nodded and followed after Barbossa.

Once the young woman was gone Elizabeth turned to Jack. "What are you doing here Jack?" she asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

Jack laughed. "Well, luv, you see, the Pearl is in a spot of trouble and we needed to make port so we could fix her up, get her right as rain. Course, that isn't here, but I decided to drop by, see how the girl was fairin with the news and all. She seems fine."

"That's because I haven't told her yet Jack."

"What do you mean you haven't told her yet?"

* * *

In the Parlor Emeline was sipping her tea while her uncle sat eating an apple. 

"So, did yer mum tell you anything yet?" he asked, not looking up.

Emeline sighed. "Not a word. I keep waiting; I've dropped hints that I know something is going on. Sometimes I think she is about to tell me, and then she says it's nothing and walks away. I won't be able to handle this much longer Uncle Hector."

"Now, now dear, we don't need you runnin around like some crazy woman just because your mum isn't brave enough to let you in on a little family secret."

Emeline scoffed. "Not brave enough please. She was pirate king!"

"Actually, I think she still is." Barbossa mused.

"You aren't helping at all I fear." The girl said, setting her tea back down on the table.

"No, I'm not. Let's talk of something else than shall we?" Emeline nodded with relief. "How are your swordsmanship skills coming along?" he asked, finishing his apple and taking up another one.

"As well as can be expected with no one to teach me for most of the year, and having to do it all in secret."

Hecror Barbossa smiled. "Jack and I will be here for quite some time, I'm sure we could help you out a bit."

Emeline nodded "That would be great Uncle Hector, absolutely wonderful."

Barbossa grinned at the girl and started on his third apple. There were a few moments of silence that was finally broken by Emeline.

"Are you sure I can't just try it on?" she asked gesturing to the hat.

"No" was his firm reply. The two occupants of the room sat staring at each other, willing the other to give in, but it all ended in laughter. Emeline was the first to crack a smile, and Barbossa soon followed with a booming laugh, which Emeline joined in on, with a girlish laugh of her own. Soon Jack and Elizabeth were in the room.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, looking between her daughter and Barbossa. None of them were offering up any answers and suddenly she realized that Jack had started laughing.

Elizabeth had just cracked a smile when there was a sharp knock on the door. Emeline gasped and quickly stood, while both Jack and Barbossa's faces fell.

"Is it him?" Emeline asked, turning towards her mother. The older woman nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is, it has to be. I'll greet him, you make sure these two will stay out of trouble." Elizabeth commanded.

Emeline nodded, quickly snatched up Barbossa's hat, knowing he would follow, and grabbed Jack's arm. "This way gentlemen!" she sang over she shoulder.

"Give me my hat" Hector Barbosssa said, moving to the front of the group where Emeline was holding it securely on her head.

"No" she said, grinning at him.

"Can I 'ave it?" Jack asked sticking his head in the space between their shoulders.

"No!" they both exclaimed together.

Jack shrunk back. "That's what I thought." He mumbled as they reached the cellar.

Securing the men inside and below the floorboards of the house, Emeline rushed to greet the guest that was here for the sole purpose of meeting her. Upon seeing him she stopped dead.

No it couldn't be, it wouldn't be, of all the men that she had left to go through in Port Royal, it couldn't be him. She yelled internally. Why did it have to be him? He was a blasted, no good, rotten, two headed pig that thought with only one object of his anatomy. No, no, no, no, no. She chanted the mantra over and over again in her head, struggling to act polite, and putting it off for as long as she could. 'This isn't possible.' She thought bitterly. "Not probable" she whispered to herself.

Of all the people in the world to arrive at her doorstep on this day, it had to be him, the boy who had tortured her at school, during their school days. She was very reluctant to admit that he had grown into his short stature and long face, and he almost looked approachable, standing there with her mother, a kind smile lighting his features, but she knew. She knew underneath the powdered wig and blue coat, behind the polished appearance was a cruel man who was following keenly in his father's own footsteps.

She knew why he was here, the very reason. He wasn't here for her, no, far from it, he was here for her father, her father that her mother never told her about, that she never talked about. Her father she had to find out about from her Uncle Hector and put all of the right pieces together and keep it a secret, just like she promised at the ripe old age of nine, here she was though, three months shy of ten years later, at the slightly older age of eighteen, it would be three months until her nineteenth birthday, and then three months after that until her mother would disappear for roughly a week to spend that one blessed day on land with her father, who, according to her mother, she knew nothing about.

Now here she was, staring at the son of the man who had cursed her father to his fate in a unusual roundabout way. She held nothing but loathing for that man, and something far worse for his son standing before her.

She had no idea what her mother was up to, but knew plain well that this man would do anything within his own power to have her wooed and wed before six months came around, and she knew he hoped in that time to acquire the information that he was after, the location of the chest, the location where her parents would meet. She smiled grimly. Victory would not be so sweet for him.

Finally, able to move, she did. Stepping forward into the light, she smiled. He turned to her and took in her appearance, his eyes lingering far to long, in her opinion, on the white lace bodice. He grinned, it was an oily smile, as his eye flickered to her breasts, packed in tightly in that same bodice. She held out her hand and his eyes traveled down the midnight blue length of her sleeve before taking up her hand and giving it a wet kiss.

"Why Miss Turner, how lovely it is to see you after all these years." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It has been to long hasn't it," she paused, sending a glare of hatred at her mother, "Mr. Beckett."

The young man laughed. "Please Miss Turner, we've known eachother long enough, you may call me Alexander."

It was all she could do not to choke with laughter. "As you mish _Mr. Beckett_" she said, sending him a triumphant smirk.

"Mrs. Turner, your daughter is charming, simply charming." Elizabeth nodded and gave him a polite smile before ushering them into the parlor.

"So Alexander, has your father's fleet arrived safely, we have been having terrible weather."

Emeline scooted as far away from Alexander Beckett as she could without looking to rude as he told her mother of how only half of the fleet arrived safely, but they were expecting a few more to arrive this very day. Sighing, she picked up a teacup and took a sip. She knew this was important to her mother, Lord Cutler Beckett was after her whole family, to the best of her knowledge, her father, her uncles, it was a miracle her mother had remained safe. She did know one thing for certain though, she thought as she watched the two of them converse. Freedom had its price, and this was it. A marriage, a marriage to save face, and the lucky girl she was, got to be the main playing piece. Emeline almost lot her control. 'To hell with it if I have to become her bargaining chip.' She though miserably, there had to be some way out of this, some way around this. She didn't care what it took; she'd figure something out.

* * *

Down at the harbor yet another boat of Lord Cutler Beckett's arrived safely, with only minor damage. All cargo, passengers and crew were safe. Docking the boat, the passengers made their way up to the deck, among them was a young man, looking for something of importance. Stepping onto the dock he bid farewell to the crew, thanked them, and wished them many a more journeys. 

Winding his way into the town of Port Royal, he smiled triumphantly; he knew he was getting close.

* * *

A/N: Inspiration hit me and I just had to get this all done, so it was a tad bit rushed, but I rather like the outcome of it. I'll be updating either at the end of this week or the beginning of next. 

Enjoy!

Love it, hate it, let me know!


	3. An Offer You Won't Refuse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Note: It was brought up in one review, so I'm just going to mention it again. Beckett did not die, well he did, but for the purpose of my story, he did not. Also, I do know that Will and Elizabeth did have a son, which I had found out after I started this, but I can't change it around, because that would be, in a nutshell: Weird. I do appriciate your concern for sticking to cannon though, and making sure I had my facts straight. I hope this clears up any concerns everyone else might have as well.

Now, onto chapter two!

* * *

The door finally shut and Emeline let out a long breath of relief. It was already dark out, and the lanterns were lit, a few hours more and it would be time for her to retire upstairs. 

Elizabeth turned to her with a smile. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked, hopeful.

Emeline ignored her mother as she turned and moved back the corridor to the cellar door. She hastily unlocked it and flung it open. Picking up a lantern she descended the stairs.

Locating Jack and Barbossa was easy; all she had to do was follow the snores. Giggling as she marched up to them, she stood silently and surveyed them for a few moments. Deciding it was high time to wake them up she pondered her method.

"Captain! _The Pearl_! She's gone! Commandeered by Beckett. Hurry, avast, or the scurvy dog will get away with it!"

The men were up and fumbling with getting ready, Jack's head hit Barbossa's chin, and then Barbossa proceeded to kick Jack in the shin, who cried out and moved to punch Barbossa in the stomach, who managed to move out of the way. Once moving, Jack managed to keep moving and propelled himself into a case filled with summer wines.

Emeline who had managed to keep a straight face through it all, burst into fits of laughter once Jack had fallen on the floor.

Looking up at her and squinting to adjust to the light, he frowned. "So I'm takin it that Beckett doesn't got me ship then."

Emeline nodded, but Barbossa spoke first. "It's my ship Jack, unless you be forgettin."

Jack was suddenly up on his feet, if a little unbalanced. "It's my ship Hector; seems to me, that you're the one doin all the forgettin mate."

Emeline rolled her eyes. "You two need to get your own ships, this sharing of ships has gone on long enough."

"Arr, ye be right, but for now Emmy, we'll be dealin with things." Barbossa said with a nod.

"To each his own then, now come on, there's dinner waiting for you upstairs and wait until you hear who mum is trying to get me to court this week," she paused. "I do, however, have a feeling that this will last for longer than a week."

Jack grinned. "Good, it's about time you settled down, started a nice little family."

Emeline rounded on her uncle. "You better watch what you say _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, or I shall see to it that you are Captain no longer."

Her turned to Barbossa and grimaced. "She's a feisty little wench isn't she?" he asked.

"Just like her mum, she is. Now hurry along Jack, up those stairs, me stomach is complainin to me something awful."

The next morning dawned stormy gray, just as it had the whole week. Emeline rolled herself out of bed and rang the bell, calling for the maids to assist her in dressing.

She watched, rather intently as the rain pelted the window. She took in a sharp breath as her maid, Christine, pulled her corset laces even tighter. "That's good enough I think." She managed. Christine chuckled, and loosened the strings just a bit and then moved to pick up the dress.

"Dinner wasn't a complete fiasco was it?" Christine asked as she lowered the dress over Emeline's head.

"A disaster," The other girl deadpanned. "Of all the men," she sighed, "I just never thought my own mother would stoop that low, especially after all the pain and suffering Lord Beckett has caused her over the past twenty years at least." Emeline wailed. She made eye contact with Christine in the mirror and smiled, happy that she had one confidant in the whole household who knew that she knew her mother's secret.

Christine had quickly become Emeline's friend and ally when it seemed there had been nothing to do but sew of play the pianoforte. The slightly younger girl had stepped in and shown Emeline what things were like for people who didn't inherit their grandfather's fortune and housing. It wasn't long before Emeline had begun to confide in Christine, first it was just tales of pirates, adventures and brave maidens, but then it slowly but surely became the truth, and in that moment, Christine had become Emeline's strongest form of support.

"I'm sure your mother has a reason, I mean, things must be hard on her, knowing that your father is alive, but not able to see him except for one day every ten years? Put yourself in her shoes for once."

Emeline turned to the younger girl and smiled sadly. "I know Christine; it's just so easy to forget that sometimes. I'm more than willing to try for my mother, but it would just be so much easier if she finally decided I was old enough to hear the truth."

"Aye and that is your true test."

"I suppose, it's just, I have this sort of feeling. Like I'm a pawn for my mother to play, to help her escape some sort of danger. She seems very intent on this match, however unlikely and not probable it is. Perhaps if my mother was not pirate king it wouldn't matter so, or perhaps if I didn't know."

Christine smiled. "If you didn't know, it would be a smart match." Emeline couldn't help but grin. The girls hugged tightly for a moment and then stepped apart, Christine smoothing out Emeline's dress.

"I'm so happy that I know you Christine, you make life easier to bear."

The other girl merely winked and shooed her friend out of the room, to meet her mother and guests downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Lizzie, darling, what were you thinking?" Jack asked, rounding on the woman who never seemed to truly vacate his life. 

"You know this has to happen Jack, you know the danger we're all in." Elizabeth said, setting down her fork and knife.

"No, luv, I'm sorry, I don't see how your clever little scheme is the only option we have left." Jack muttered, picking up a grape a popping it into his mouth.

"Jack." Elizabeth was pleading with him. "I agreed to this many years ago, if only to keep my daughter safe."

"Well I just don't see it as the best and only option that there is," Jack paused. "And where is Barbossa? If he were here, he'd be supporting every word that has been coming out of me mouth!"

"Look, Jack, I know that it probably wasn't and isn't the best decision I've ever made," the man in question snorted, "but I wanted to keep Emmy safe, I wanted to keep you and Will and myself as safe as possible, and this seemed to be the only option."

"If that is indeed your reasoning, and the only option you believed you had, you are not the Elizabeth I used to know. You seem to have made several stupid mistakes all at around the same time, all of them about your own daughter."

"You aren't a father Jack, you wouldn't understand."

"As far as I know you aren't a father either Lizzie," He paused and glanced under the table. "Unless there has been something else you've been keeping a secret."

"Jack, honestly. A parent then, you aren't a parent." Elizabeth sighed. "I had never planned to stay here long, there were just too many things, to many reminders of Will, of my father, even of James. I didn't want to stay. Then Beckett came back. I thought he was dead, I thought, after everything that had happened out there, surely, he had to be dead. He wasn't though Jack, no matter how much I wished it to be so, he was still alive. I could barely stand for more than five minutes at a time I was so big, that was when he came to call on me. I knew he had done it on purpose, waited me out. He had heard the news, everyone knew that I was with child. So what did that evil man do, he waited until the last possible minute, until he knew I couldn't stand up to him, put him down to the place he should be." Elizabeth sighed and pushed her plate away.

"He came to call in the evening, I was sitting in the parlor wishing Will could be with me, if only to see me through the birth of our child, but another man came through the door. He had a cane, and a severe limp, and his face, oh, it looked horrendous. He sat down across from me, didn't even wait for me to greet him as per custom and propriety, but I suppose he didn't think I thought much of propriety being a pirate and a pregnant woman with no husband to stand up for her.

"He sat down very calm, just a smirk being the only thing that made me fear for what was to come. He told me simply, and he told it to me straight. He had just had a son. He had been wed while we were off looking for you, I of course had heard the news, but regrettably was not one to go and congratulate him, he didn't deserve it. He told me that if I were to have a son he would move into his own household and know nothing of me, but if I were to have a daughter, I was to raise her, and then when the time came she was to marry his own son. I told him he could go to the locker and never return for all I cared, he was not going to control my children. Then he smiled, his truly wicked smile and he stared at me for the longest of moments. Then he said. 'You will do this if you want to live, if you ever want to see your precious lover again, if you want those blasted pirates to live, you will do this. This is the price you pay for defying me, for not giving me what I want. I believe it a small price however, for what you get in return, all of you can be free in doing this. Miss Swann, just imagine if you will, what your friends and lover will think of you when they hear that it was you that gave them all away.'" Elizabeth poured herself some tea and Jack cleared his throat.

"Luv, you needn't have worried, we would have managed, gotten out somehow."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Jack, you wouldn't have escaped, no matter how hard you tried, if I had said no he would have sent the armada out once more. You all would have fallen, because of me, because of what he was going to make me do to all of you, he would have made me betray you all."

"He can't make you that, you're pirate king."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Some king I am then, aren't I Jack? I was alone, and I was pregnant, I didn't want to be alone. It was a small price I paid, giving up my daughter, and getting to keep all of you alive. I've had nearly twenty wonderful years with her, and I'll still be able to see her even after she is wed."

"Lizzie, somehow, I think that things aren't going to go so smoothly once she becomes part of Beckett's family." Jack looked at her hard. "What if you had a son?"

Elizabeth looked puzzled for a moment. "I'm not quite sure Jack, it all would have worked out somehow though, I'm sure of it, and you all would still be alive."

Jack nodded. "I just wish I knew what happened to you Elizabeth Turner, you are not the woman that I used to know."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, I love hearing what all of you think about this story. 

Next chapter: Life with the Beckett's, Beckett's plans and thoughts from the night he went to visit our dear Lizzie; and I'll shed a bit more light on that mysterious man who got off one of Beckett's ships!

Oh! and incase that whole thing confused you & you were wondering why Emmy didn't happen upon their conversation... they're both pretty much happeneing at the same time, so Emmy would come in, in my mind shortly after Jack said what he did.

Happy reading! until next time!


	4. Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing... though I rather wish I did ;)**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorie'd my story, its appriciated.

I hope you like this chapter, I've had a balst writing it, it explains a few things, mostly about Beckett, and as promised, the mystery man makes an appearance.

So without further ado... Here is chapter 3!

* * *

Cutler Beckett sat statue still at his desk as a cool Caribbean breeze swept through his office. He was staring at the map, now complete, and more beautiful than he could have imagined. 

He could remember the very day it had been finished. It was the day James Norrington returned to civilized life and brought with him the very object Beckett had been searching for. What a wonderful day it had been. That was when the extermination process had begun.

Cutler Beckett was many things, and among them shrewd and calculating, but there was one thing that he was not. Cutler Beckett was not a quitter. He had fought his way to the top of the East India Trading Company, came to Jamaica and then set about his task and dream: to rid the world of pirates.

He had married a fine young lass, just after he had received the heart, figuring that the achievement was worth a small celebration, so in turn he gained a wife and nearly a year later, word had reached him on the seas that he now had a son, a son named Alexander. The timing could not have been worse.

Cutler would never truly admit it, but he was not good father material. There were things that had to be done and he was the man that got things done, whatever the means. A child was the worst possible thing, but that child just so happened to be a blessing of sorts in disguise.

So it was then that he went right into the middle of the battle of his life. It was his moment, and he knew it. All of the pirates would soon be gone, every last one. He had stood on the quarterdeck; he could just smell the victory and recognition that was coming his way. Then the unthinkable happened. _The Flying Dutchman_ was back, now allied with _The Black Pearl_. There had been no orders he could shout, he was stunned, he was angry, but most of all he was ruined.

All of that planning, all of that scheming, it had gone right out of the window. Every one had done exactly as he had wished them, everyone betrayed the right person, and so far the death count had been going well, until Jack Sparrow couldn't be the bigger man and just let Turner die; just like he was supposed to. Now he was left with his men panicking, they were not helping at all.

The shout had gone up as the cannon balls soared overhead and through the ship. 'Abandon ship!' Yes, that's what had to be done, abandon the ship, and get to the armada, somehow. He jumped off of the stern of the ship, being to far from the bow to make it there safely. His leg had gotten caught on a piece of wood jutting out from the ship and terrible pain flowed through his entire being. Quickly he found a covering and ducked under a corner piece of the ship that was sitting just perfectly in the water that he could slip his head under it and remain hidden.

He waited there for what seemed forever, but finally the two ships turned and headed back towards the fleet of pirate ships. Cutler Beckett started swimming towards the armada who had not yet decided if they should retreat or not. Finally he made it to that stupid little island where they had all held a final meeting, a setting up of last requests and negations. Four other men arrived as well, and soon a long boat was on their way from the armada to rescue them.

It had been the longest trip of his life, everyone was silent; if they weren't they were speaking in hushed tones as far away from him as possible. It seemed like years to him until they finally arrived back in Port Royal. Nothing was said, everyone just got off of the ship and went either home or to the barracks.

He had contemplated going to the barracks and avoiding his new wife and newer son for as long as possible, but he had decided to get the inevitable over with as soon as possible. And so it was with a heavy heart and dragging feet Lord Cutler Beckett arrived at his home, defeated, downtrodden and injured.

Now here he was just shy of twenty tears later and he was slowly but surely reworking his plan, every last detail. He poured himself a shot of brandy and drank it down. A smile appeared on his disfigured face as he remembered the day he had heard the news that the former governors daughter was back in town.

The news had spread fast; everyone had wondered what had become of her since there had been no word of her since her escape from prison. Beckett had really been wondering what had possessed her to return since he was here, but then it had occurred to him that she didn't know. Elizabeth and her merry band of mates all thought him dead, defeated and no longer a threat. How wrong they were.

He had waited, bided his time on the matter with the pirate king. He spent many long hours along in his office thinking of the right plan of action. Then the news had came, and it was by far the best thing he had heard in a long time. The wench was pregnant. No doubt with her lover's child, the new captain of _The Flying Dutchman_. Now he would wait her out.

His plan was simple; wait until she was about to have the child. She was alone, she was scared, and he knew that she would do anything to save the ones she loved and cared about, he had seen her in action. So roughly eight months after her return to Port Royal he went and called on the young woman, which he noted, she had not done for him, yet everyone else had.

She had looked shocked to see him at first, then the surprised expression left her face and turned to one of stony indifference.

He had said it to her straight, it had been to the point, and probably his best plan yet; but he would celebrate later.

It was all he could do not to be over joyous of his genius and her reaction. He knew either way she would be giving up a child, and he would be gaining something far better than a servant or a wife for his young son. Cutler Beckett would be gaining the advantage, he was putting her into a place where she thought everyone would be safe, how wrong her thinking was, but it was exactly what he wanted from her.

That was it, it was simple, and it wasn't obvious. Perhaps in the first few months or years even she suspected him, but he won her over in the end.

He knew exactly what he was doing, always, that's how he worked; he was cold and calculating, and a great businessman. He poured himself another shot and drank it down. Soon his plan would go into action. All he had to do was have his son propose to Emeline Turner, then events would be set in motion that could not be taken back or altered. Perhaps the Pirate King would have to return to the seas as the king not the girl who had remained faithful to her husband no matter how long it had been since she had seen him last, and no matter how hard it was to not see him, and keep him a secret from their only child, because if that child knew anything Beckett's plan could fail., and that was exactly what he told her. If she breathed a word of Will Turner's existance to her child, the deal would be off and her and all of her pirate friends would be dead within days of each other. Yes even her dear husband, she would give up the location, and he would have a joyous time in making her do so.

He sat in silence for a few long moments before his son knocked and entered. Alexander Beckett was a mistake, and Cutler Beckett would never admit it to his son, but his wife knew, and he knew. Somehow though, like all things gone awry he had turned it around to suit him and his agenda. His son was now a main playing piece on the game board that Beckett had been slowly and meticulously setting up and putting together. He had been raised properly, trained to wield a sword, tutored on how to woo a certain young maid, and naturally taught how to be a shrew and calculating bussinessman, just like his father. Son greeted father, and father greeted son and allowing him permission to be seated.

"How did dinner go last evening?" Cutler asked, the words flowing smoothly from his mouth in a dignified cultured tone.

"Very well father, I do think that I will have my work cut out for me." Alexander replied with a small smile.

Beckett sighed. "No doubt because of the way you treated Miss Turner when you all had lessons together."

"Perhaps that is it, I shall apologize on the morrow then."

"Good, very good. You do understand that I wish you to be happy and I want the very best for you my son." Alexander nodded. "Good, then you will do everything you can to make this work, it is a smart match."

Alexander nodded again. "I just sometimes wonder father, how is it a smart match, she has no standing in society, her mother isn't married, she is a bastard child."

Cutler Beckett leaned over the desk. "You are wrong my boy, very wrong, her father dies at sea. He was a good man. She knows next to nothing of him except that he is dead."

"Sorry father, I didn't know."

"Yes, well now you do. She is the right one for you Alexander, I have chosen well for you, now don't disappoint me or embarrass me by ruining this." Cutler paused. "If you pull this off and have her come to feel something for you, I shall let you in on a little family secret, one of ours and one of the Turner's" Alexander looked at his father for a few moments before nodding and then taking his leave.

Cutler Beckett watched his son leave and once the door was shut he poured another drink and drank it down quickly. He almost had to laugh. Will Turner... a good man. "Cutler my dear man, you are brilliant." He praised himself. William Turner once had potential, but now he was truly only just another rung on Beckett's ladder towards gaining control over the seas and purging the world of pirates.

* * *

He had wandered through most of the town and he was tired. He was tired of walking, he was tired of talking to strangers and he was tired of them all looking at him like he was mental. 

He had no idea it would be such a strange thing, to be looking for one's father. Most of the people looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head and others just ignored him and walked away.

In all honesty he wasn't quite sure what he would do when he found him. Punch him in the face and risk getting run through by a sword or just hug the man.

The young man sat down on the white sand and watched the sun set, he had been here for four days now and still he had found out little to nothing about his father. It was decided, he would go to the barracks and inquire there, his mother did say his father was a military sort of man, of course she could have been lying, but he would give her the benefit of the doubt this time.

"You cannot hide forever father." The man said as he fell back onto the sand.

* * *

haha! He's still a mystery man... I'm thinking about keeping it this way for a few more chapters atleast, I know how I want him to be really introduced, but sometimes you plan things and the story writes itself a different way. 

Any guesses though, on who his father is?? I was actually going to say it can't be that hard, and then I really though about it and realized just how many men there were in the movie and how many of them had the potential to be this man's father... silly me

Thanks again for reading, and putting up with this while it really gets going. New update later next week.

Happy reading!


	5. Author's note

Hey all!

I just wanted to give you an update on what's happening. I've moved out of my house, so I've got a new, perfectly working computer, less time to write, but more creativeness than I know what to do with. Only draw back is, most of my stuff is on my old computer, which still doesn't work all that great and doesn't recognize jump drives, but no worries, I'm going to bring a few floppy discs with me over Christmas, and pick that stuff up, take it to work and transfer it to my jump drive (my new computer has no idea what floppy discs are).

Also, good news, I'm going to be posting up my hp one shot series when Christmas is over, which is so very close to completion.

Thanks for your patience, I know I pretty much just fell off the face of the earth, but I'm back!

Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
